


Birthday present

by Crotalus



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, artemis is a little shit, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crotalus/pseuds/Crotalus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason woke up in the wrong world when he was brought back to life. A years later, an old friend comes to claim what she consider hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday present

He didn’t see it coming.   
  
Which should be alarming in perspective- it was his house, his nest, his… place. Or something. It was supposed to be sacred and what-not, he didn’t have to worry about being in danger when he was in there. He was supposed to be able to hide, and forget about the world. That’s why he moved every now and then, on when he thought the place had been compromised. He didn’t want to risk it, not in there.  
  
So yeah, being shot with an arrow when he was just getting inside the house?   
  
Not cool, and rude as fuck.  
  
The sun was going to be up in a few hours, at the most, and Jay was tired. He’d been hoping he’d get home and just… rest. There had been a shooting downtown and a kid had been hit. A freaking kid and the little guy had been lucky he’d been there to reach for him, otherwise there would have been hell to pay. He could still see the kid’s face while the ambulance took him away.  
  
So yeah, he wasn’t really in the mood to get into a fight right now.  
  
“Whoever you are get the fuck ou-”  
  
And she stepped out of the shadows, grinning like the little shit she was.   
  
“I know you aren’t big on this manners business, but is that really the way to welcome somebody?”  
  


“Your face isn’t the way to welcome somebody” he scoffed. Not his most brilliant come back but he was kind of Hurt and annoyed and, again, so not in the mood. He ignored Artemis soft and amused snort and furrowed his brows together. “Aren’t you one of the good guys at this moment, anyway? What are ya gonna do, drag me to prison?”

He reached for the arrow, ready to tug it away. The upwards twitching of Artemis’ mouth when he did so should have stopped him, but at the moment he was more worried about making sure the wound healed nicely. She was good, and the arrow hadn’t reached any bones- not that he was surprised.

She’d already been awesome when he had come back from the land of the death in the wrong world somehow, full of teen sidekicks and an even tinier Grayson. When some funny God or whatever decided it’d be fun to give him a second chance.

Time had only made her better.

Fuck, the wound felt like it was on fire.

Later he’d realize he’d just spread the chemicals into his bloodstream by fussing with the arrow’s tip. Freaking arrows and their tricks- that’s why he’d always preferred the Supers, at least he knew what he was supposed to expect when dealing with them.

“Tempting. But I will let Nightwing deal with that… I’m not really fond of prisons, you see.” She leaned to his eye level, tilting her head as she grinned. “Let’s just say I had other… plans for you. And making you the jail’s bitch would be kind of counterproductive.”

There had been emphasis on the way she’d said ‘plans’, he swears.

“Yeah, plans. Like shooting me” he snarled as he stood up, tossing the arrow aside. His fingers twitched, trying to get the warm feeling that was slowly spreading through his arm away. That… should have been another give away too. Bruce would be disappointed.

“Poor, poor thing. Want me to kiss your boo-boos?” She rested one hand on her hip, long and soft fingers drumming softly on her side. And Jason… Jason spent a moment longer than necessary following the curve of her hips. Barely noticeable of course, but Artemis knew what signs to look for.

“You’d enjoy that a little too much” he replied, and he wasn’t sure if he had sounded breathless at the end of that sentence or it was just his imagination. He got his answer when she pressed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, making his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat.

“Of course I would.” She’d always been honest like that. Jason liked that. He’d have appreciated it then if his mind wasn’t focusing on how warm her fingers felt.

On how nice it’d be to feel them lower, lower-

stroking and-

“the question is…” she continued, breaking Jason’s trail of thought. Jason’s eyebrows tried to meet his hairline when he realized just how close their face were. “Would I be the only one who’d enjoy it?”

Jason’s chest felt warm all over, and his jeans felt tight. So tight, too tight-

“You sonofabitch-“

“Language” she chuckled, breath warm hot soft against Jason’s face. Jason couldn’t (wouldn’t? didn’t want to?) pull away. The blonde took advantage of that and reached to cup his cheek, stroking softly… the ex-robin couldn’t help leaning into it. “This cannot possibly come as a surprise to you, Jay-bird.”

Fuck. Now that nickname would sound hot, too.

“Remember when we met?” Jason nodded, but he wasn’t sure what was he supposed to remember. “They’d scold me all the time. Because we flirted, we joked… and you always got away. Always a chance to meet again next time you decided to kill people.”

She pressed a chaste and quick kiss on his cheek. “I could feel how hard I made you, you know. It confused me at first, of course- I was just a girl- but you left me breathless, too.”

Jason glared at her “I never did-“

“Anything. I know. Because I was too young for you, too young for that kind of games. The bigbad wolf, the meanie I was supposed to hate and catch, the murderer… was protecting me because of a two-years gap.”

“I wasn’t protecting you.”

She actually laughed.

“Were you protecting yourself, then? For legal reasons? Well… guess what?” She placed a (hot, warm, Jason was going crazy-) hand on his chest and pulled away, just a few inches. Jason still whined in protest. But apparently Artemis wanted to make the next point clear.

“As for today, I’m eighteen. And you’re my birthday present.”

The growl Jason made when he reached to press their lips together wasn’t human.


End file.
